homestuckroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Strife Specibi
__INDEX__You can place you usermade Strife Specibus here, just put the name of it (Example, Bladekind) as the header and explain what it is! Widely used Specibi (currently only Bladekind) have their own pages. Fistkind The default Specibus. Bladekind Main Page: Bladekind The most favored Specibus, Bladekind allows any kind of sword to be used. Notable examples include Jack Noir's Regisword, Jenny McFee's Dalekscratch, and The Everysword. Pistolkind Another favored specibus, Pistolkind is a ranged specibus, allowing the user to use any kind of deudly firearm that can be held in one hand. Knifepistolkind One of Mellohi Scratch's specibi. Just some pistols with knifes on the end\ Puppetkind This specibus is not for the faint of heart. This is the art of fighting via puppet proxy. You need to be skilled in the art of flashstepping to be able to use it at all. Notable examples include Lil Cal. Selfkind A varation of Puppetkind, where a quick cloned double is used to fight in your steed. Pumpkinkind An obscure specibus, Pumpkinkind is the art of using Pumpkins for melee. What pumpkin? Suekind A useless strife specibi, used by parody sues like Serenity Smythe to make boys fall in love with them and solve the plot and all that jazz. Emphasis on useless, however; it can't actually do anything. Sonicguitarkind Basically, a guitar modified to blast notes and chords out the tip powerful enough to make your head explode point-blank. Used primarily by Jakey Liddell. Teslakind Teslakind is a specibus primarily used by a currently unnamed Troll soon to come to The Zeta Session. The idea is to use weapons that attack with electric jolts of varying power. An example is the (also upcoming) chainsaw-grip Tesla coil running off a large car battery. Scythekind This melee specibus has slightly longer range than most melee specibi, but still allows the user to engage enemies in close combat. The user essentially wields a long pole, with a curved blade at one end. It's particularly useful when facing off against a group, as it can keep multiple enemies at bay. Also, it looks freaking sweet when you know how to use it and you start pulling off sick twirls and shit! Pyrokind This strife specibus is extremely versatile. Depending on how it's used, it could be used as a long or short ranged specibus. The user wields some sort of "sparker" (a term coined by Satoshi Ketvan) and some sort of flamable agent. In Satoshi's case, this was a lighter and a can of hair spray at first. Essentially, this specibus allows you to BURN EVERYTHING!!!! WhipkindCategory:MISC This strife specibus is very hard to use and frequently shoots out when the user's arm goes out. PSHOOOOO. knifekind use a knife to fight people. kaSHING USED BY A SOON TO BE human.. Shotgunkind This specibus enables the use of the ever-popular, multi-shot firearm known as shotguns. Unlike most guns, shotguns are primarily used at close to mid-range. Being a situational weapon, having a shotgun on hand is effective for crowd control at the cost of accuracy.